<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winning the Jackpot by redangeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530924">Winning the Jackpot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve'>redangeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins, for the second time in a row and at Obi-Wan's age...</p><p>May the Force be with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winning the Jackpot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time for another Obikin Mpreg Story. This one is basically a sequel to the stories "Safe and Sound" and  "Family is more than blood", but it isn't really necesarry to read the other stories as well to understand the plot. It takes place in a timeline, where Anakin and Obi-Wan retried on Naboo after the war and live with their children in a nice little house at a lake, where they get a visit from Rex, Cody and Ahsoka from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan did not know whether to laugh or cry when he left the small medcenter on the outskirts of the city. For a moment he was so dizzy that he had to lean against the wall of the house for fear that his legs would give out. Sure, he had felt that something was wrong with him, but he really hadn't expected that. Normally it was no problem to shield his thoughts or feelings, but at the moment it cost him more trouble than usual to keep his side of the bond with his mate closed, so that Anakin didn't feel how agitated he was in this moment. It wouldn't be good if he disturbed the Alpha with his turbulent emotions. As soon as he was back home, it would be unavoidable anyway that he shared his knowledge with him. </p><p>Twins, for the second time in a row and at Obi-Wan's age...</p><p>May the Force be with him.</p><p>Statistically speaking, the probability of having twins twice was as high as winning the local lottery, and the funny thing was that Obi-Wan had thought that he could not get pregnant any more. Since Leia and Luke had been born a little more than a year ago, he hadn't had any real heat. Therefore they had become careless with contraception, because they had lived in the belief that nothing would happen. But obviously this had been a mistake. Heavens, just thinking about the fact that at that moment two more little babies were growing in his belly, Obi-Wan felt all kinds of different emotions rising up inside him: Happiness, gratitude, excitement, but also fear and uncertainty.</p><p>Basically, it was really not that he was not happy about becoming a mother again. Quite the contrary, his children were the most important thing in Obi-Wan's life besides Anakin, but at the moment at the thought to cope with another pregnancy with two small children in the house, he felt a slight panic. The first time he had been so tired and exhausted all the time that he had needed short breaks even for light work. Not to mention the morning sickness in the first trimester and the swollen legs and back pain at the end of the pregnancy. And what if something went wrong? If his body was not able to cope with the stress of another pregnancy or he did not survive the birth? Anakin would probably not be able to cope with the loss and what should become of Luke and Leia then? Obi-Wan preferred not to think about that at all.</p><p>Of course Anakin would support him, he had done that with Luke and Leia from the first day on, but since he had recently opened a garage where he repaired droids and vehicles, Obi-Wan couldn't expect the Alpha to adjust his working hours to his needs. Today, however, on his day off, Anakin had stayed with the children in their house at the lake, while Obi-Wan had gone to the nearest town under the excuse he needed to do some shopping. It had not been easy to convince his mate to let him go alone. Especially in the last weeks his protectiveness had been so strong that he hardly let Obi-Wan out of his sight, almost as if the Alpha had a feeling that his mate was pregnant again. But in the end, Obi-Wan had convinced him that their supplies were slowly running out and it was easier to visit the market without the company of two toddlers. </p><p>In hindsight of the little ones, Obi-Wan did not worry about whether Anakin was up to the task. Although he handled the twins completely different than Obi-Wan, the children loved to spend time with their father. As long as they were in his sight and he could be sure that there was no danger from the outside, he showed an ease in dealing with them that made one almost envious. When Anakin cooked, the children were allowed to participate in preparing the meal despite their young age, as well as when he worked in the garden although it often ended in a huge chaos. In contrast to Obi-Wan, who left it rather with the documentation of fauna and flora, the twins enjoyed it just like their father to dig in the fertile earth of the gardens and they put with glee everything into their mouth, which they found, whether it was a turnip or a beetle. </p><p>Nevertheless, life with the two toddlers was a lot of work. Especially now that they started to walk, one had to be constantly on the watch for what they were up to and where they had their hands, so that they didn't hurt themselves or smeared Obi-Wan's books with their sticky fingers. All day long they were filled with an irrepressible urge to discover, and the energy with which they raved and played and explored their world filled him each day again with awe. </p><p>And in less than nine months, they would be blessed with two more bundles of joy.</p><p>If everything went well.</p><p>According to the local healer, there was no need to worry so far. Obi-Wan was healthy and in good physical shape for his age. Nevertheless, the pregnancy had to be monitored more closely than with a young Omega. It would be best to contact Bant as soon as possible. Even though he considered the healer of the medcenter to be quite competent, his childhood friend simply knew his body better. After all, she had been there when the twins were born. Bant would probably be as baffled as Obi-Wan, but knowing the Mon Calamari as he did, she would certainly be happy for him.</p><p>Deep in thought, Obi-Wan strolled through the market and bought some necessary groceries to keep his cover from being blown up before he went back to the speeder and stowed the bags on the back seat. If he hurried, he would arrive at home at the time when the twins took their nap, so he could grab the opportunity to tell Anakin the news. As close as their connection was, he would not be able to keep the secret for long anyway and it was better if they were undisturbed and not distracted by the children.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>In fact, Obi-Wan reached the lake house in the early afternoon. Although they had been living here for almost two years, he was always surprised that this place now felt as if it had always been their home. It was the warmth, cosiness and love they had used in decorating the house that could be felt by everyone who visited them. Obi-Wan had expected that the temple where he himself had grown up would always remain his home, but when they visited the familiar halls now, he silently looked forward for their return to Naboo. Even now his heart was beating in joyful anticipation as he reached the garden fence surrounding the white house. Colorful flowers bloomed in the front garden and through the open garage door Obi-Wan could see his mate working on one of his tinkering projects inside. At the sound of the approaching speeder, however, the Alpha put his vibro-tool aside and wiped his oily hands on a cloth.</p><p>"Hey", Anakin greeted his mate when the speeder came to a halt in the driveway and the noise of the engine died down.</p><p>"Hey", Obi-Wan returned before he climbed out of the vehicle and gave the Alpha a peck on the lips.</p><p>"How was your trip to the city? Did you get everything you wanted?" Anakin asked while he watched Obi-Wan attentively as he took the bags from the back seat.</p><p>"Pretty much," the Omega replied evasively. “How are the children? I hope they were good."</p><p>"Like two little angels," Anakin claimed, pointing to a homemade baby monitor that was in a pocket of his multifunctional belt. "At the moment they are upstairs in their room, sleeping. Luke really wore himself out when we planted the new fruit trees".</p><p>Obi-Wan could vividly imagine that. Probably their little son had been buried up to his neck in the earth. Just like Anakin and his sister he preferred to be outside, but while Leia could sit contentedly for hours in the baby swing, Luke loved to dig in the earth. Hopefully Anakin had put them in a tub, before he had fed them and tucked them in bed. Probably it wouldn't be long before their son shared his father's passion for droids as well, but thank the Force he was still too small to let him play with electric circuits and sharp metal parts.</p><p>"Glad to hear you had fun," Obi-Wan replied absent-mindedly as he brought the groceries to the house with Anakin following. Although Obi-Wan still took care to shield his feelings and thoughts, it seemed as if the Alpha already suspected that something was amiss, because he followed his mate as closely as he rarely did within his territory. Okay, now or never.</p><p>"Do you have a moment?" Obi-Wan asked after he had put the bags on the kitchen counter. His hands were so wet with nervousness that he wiped them off involuntarily on his tunic. "There is something I want to discuss with you."</p><p>"Okay." Anakin's face was alert when he looked at his mate who, in order to gain time, began to put the purchases in the closets. Obi-Wan's gaze was stubbornly focused on his work because he knew that if he looked the Alpha in the face, he would never be able to deliver the message to him. The Omega could feel Anakin's Force signature pulsating restlessly and curiously pushing against his shields, but he was not yet ready to let him in.</p><p>"When I was in town today, I went to see a healer," Obi-Wan finally confessed while putting several bottles of milk in the refrigerator.</p><p>"Okay," Anakin repeated again, continuing to send worried impulses through their bond, while his gaze simultaneously tried to get a hold on his mate's eyes.</p><p>With a deep breath Obi-Wan packed a loaf of bread into the box before he turned to his mate with a jerk and announced with a shaky voice: "I am pregnant.”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't tell how relieved he felt when he saw that Anakin's face lit up, hardly after he had spoken. "I knew it!" the Alpha claimed, before he closed the distance to his mate and pulled him into a hug. "I knew your scent was different than usual!" As if to confirm his words, he pressed his nose against the scent glands of the Omega and breathed the smell deep into his lungs.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed, as he put his arms around Anakin's middle and involuntarily buried his face at his neck. The scent that the Alpha gave of, spoke of excitement, love and joy and immediately gave him the feeling of security and safety, so that Obi-Wan found the courage to share the rest of the news with him as well. "But that's not all."</p><p>"Are you okay?" the Alpha asked immediately full of concern, taking a step back and looking his mate in the face. Now that they were so close to each other, Obi-Wan couldn't keep his shields up any longer, so that a part of his fear slipped through and was immediately noticed by Anakin. "Is something wrong with you or the little one?"</p><p>"The little ones," Obi-Wan corrected and his voice shook hardly noticeably. "There are twins again."</p><p>"What?!" Anakin blurted out in surprise. "We'll have two more children? Obi-Wan, that's wonderful!"</p><p>The Omega smiled weakly. "Yes, it is."</p><p>Confused about this restrained reaction Anakin frowned. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"</p><p>"Of course I'm happy," Obi-Wan hurriedly reassured. "It's just... I'm scared too. The healer said we need to be more careful than the first time because of the higher risk. What if something goes wrong? What happens to you then?" Now that he had spilled his fears, Obi-Wan's shields collapsed completely, flooding their bond with all the conflicting emotions he felt, but Anakin immediately responded with a wave of confidence and warmth.</p><p>"Nothing will go wrong," the Alpha returned firmly. "The Force is with us, I know it." </p><p>As much as Obi-Wan appreciated the positive attitude of his mate, the doubts still gnawed at him very much. "What if it does?" he held uncertainly against it.</p><p>"I won't let that happen," Anakin replied fervently. "We will make sure that everything goes well. I promise." The Alpha wrapped his Force signature around his mate as tightly as he held him with his arms, then he kissed him on the forehead. "Does Bant know?"</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not yet. I wanted to be sure and I wanted to tell you first." As much as he liked his old friend, he would never have told her about the pregnancy before he had confided in Anakin.</p><p>"Then you'd better talk to her as soon as possible," the Alpha encouraged his mate before adding, "And I will notify Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody.”</p><p>Obi-Wan's head snaped up to look Anakin in the eyes as he heard him say that. He hadn't expected that they would be so quick to let others in on their little secret, even if they were their closest friends. "And what for?"</p><p>"To help of course," Anakin returned full of conviction while he stroked Obi-Wan's belly in a gentle gesture. The swelling below his navel was still more apparent than visible, but from his first pregnancy the Omega knew that this would not last much longer. "If I had known you were pregnant, I never would have let you carry the bags," the Alpha continued reproachfully. "The healer is right, you need to be more careful, which means there is no way I'm going to leave you alone with the kids while I'm at work. We can make an arragement, so that one of us will be always there to help you with the housework and the twins.”</p><p>Much to his surprise, Obi-Wan realized that his mate was already more than one step ahead of him, even though he was ambivalent about the idea of being treated like a raw egg by everyone. In his nature as an Omega, he had always enjoyed taking care of others and being there for them, but all attempts to be cared for himself, he had so far mostly fended off. But since it was not only his own health that was at stake, but above all that of his unborn children, he would make an exception this time. "As much as I appreciate your eagerness, but Ahsoka and the boys certainly have other obligations than mothering me," he said nonetheless. As far as Obi-Wan knew, Rex and Cody were still heavily involved with the palace guards on Mandalor, while Ahsoka roamed the galaxy as a bounty hunter. Although they were in more or less regular contact, in the one year since Luke and Leia were born, they had only made it to a dozen meetings together.</p><p>"Don't worry about that," Anakin replied determinedly. "I'm sure they will come when we need them, and they would probably even be offended if we didn't ask them. They are family, Obi-Wan, have you forgotten that? Or would you rather want me to build a droid to help you?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Over his dead body would he allow a droid to enter this house. It was bad enough that Anakin kept one or two models in the garage. But the house was taboo for his tinkering projects and the Alpha knew that very well.<br/>
Of course Anakin was not wrong with his statement. In Obi-Wan's heart they had been a family for a long time before Ahsoka had left the order and Rex and Cody went to Mandalor after the end of the war. He himself would immediately help without a second thought if one of them was in trouble, and he knew with complete certainty that they felt the same about him. Nevertheless, it was not easy for him to ask them for help. Anakin however didn't seem to have this problem.</p><p>"Then you'll have to deal with our care", the Alpha teased him with a grin, whereby he continued patting his belly, before a thought suddenly seemed to cross his mind. "Speaking of, have you had lunch yet?" he inquired sternly.</p><p>"No," Obi-Wan admitted. "I wanted to eat at home." As agitated as he had been after the visit of the medcenter, he wouldn't have been able to get anything down in the city anyway.</p><p>"Then go upstairs now and rest from the ride. I'll bring your lunch up," Anakin decided in a tone that didn't tolerate any contradiction while he pushed Obi-Wan out of the kitchen with gentle force.</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." In a gesture that showed how exaggerated he found Anakin's concern, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but walked obediently in the direction of the stairs. Before he reached these however, his mate called him back again. "And Obi-Wan ..."</p><p>"Yes?" At the mention of his name the Omega turned around and looked at Anakin questioningly, only to notice that the Alpha gave him another bright smile. </p><p>"I just wanted you to know, that I love you. Thank you for this wonderful news. I'm so excited to hear about our babies.”</p><p>The feelings Anakin sent through their bond were so full of fondness and happiness that they outshone all the worries that had filled Obi-Wan's heart and left nothing but warmth and love behind. "I love you, too," the Omega replied in a thick voice, "All of you." And he meant it. It was good that he had shared his fears with Anakin. Far too often Obi-Wan tried to cope with his worries alone and to hide his feelings from his mate. Thereby he had noticed already more than once that Anakin's practical thinking often gave him the right impulse for the solution of a problem, at which Obi-Wan had been biting his teeth for ages. And also this time when Obi-Wan had been paralized by his fears, the Alpha had not let him down and found a way to take away his worries.</p><p>As long as they stood together, they would make it and Obi-Wan was looking forward to see their family grow just like Anakin did. In fact, he already wondered if their children would be a pair of siblings again, or two girls or two boys this time. But it truly didnt matter, as long as they were healthy. Everything else would work out as soon as their children were born. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as he climbed the stairs. When he thought about it, he was really lucky. Having twins twice really  wasn't something everybody could say of themselves. He just needed to have faith into their family. Anakin was right, the Force was with them. He could feel it as well. There was nothing to fear. It was a blessing, he should be thankful for and he really was. He wouldn't even change his fate for a million of credits, because he already had everything. </p><p>With his mate and his children he had really won the jackpot. </p><p>There was nothing more he could wish for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>